Futunari Transformation
The Futanari transformation takes a total of 40 points to begin. Once you have the required points, the transformation will begin the next morning, and will take a total of 7 days. *+1 Point - Drink the Bottle of Milk item from the Drug Dealer. *+1 Point - Get the Transexual random event. *+3 Points - Get the Chemical Spill encounter at the Beach and get neither a change to your breasts or height. *+5 Points - Have Monica as a Landlord and give her a blowjob. This transformation results in growing a small, functional penis, without testicles, above your vagina. This changes most sex scenes. Gaining additional points over time will cause your penis to grow. Exact point values required for each stage of growth have not been revealed. However, be aware that if you gain too many points in one day, you have the chance of overloading your system and experiencing a slow Bad End that starts the following morning. Testicles It is also possible to grow testicles. In order to trigger this, once you have the Futanari trait, go back to the Drug Dealer and buy another dose of the vial of cum. The dealer will give you the option of buying a powdered additive as well, which will cause you to develop small testicles over the next few days. Having testicles gives you a "cum volume," which increases over time separately from your arousal. The numeric value is hidden but an estimate is shown when you examine yourself. If you go long enough without an orgasm, the sensation of full balls will significantly increase your arousal over time. Testicles can grow larger. Point values have not been revealed, but the following actions will make them grow: *Grow your penis first. Testes cannot outgrow the penis they are attached to. *Take more doses of the powder *Masturbate more than twice per day *Allow your balls to remain full of cum (which generates a red notification each time period) If you only ever take one dose of the powder, your balls will be sensitive to female hormones, and will shrink over time as long as your femininity is 50 or higher. If you take a second dose, they will gain some resistance to hormones, and will only shrink if your feminity is 75 or higher. After three or more doses, they will no longer shrink no matter how high your femininity. If your balls are allowed to shrink down so far that they disappear, as of version 0.40c they cannot be gotten back. Notes Be cautious about having sex with women once the Futanari transformation is complete. Even without testicles, your new member is fertile and allows you to impregnate other women; testicles increase the fertility chance depending on their size. If Maria discovers you have gotten somebody pregnant, her mood toward you will be permanently set to the worst possible value (-10). While futanari attributes do change most sex scenes, they do not yet affect most other text descriptions. For instance in the Eroticism career, some events refer to your exposed female genitalia in detail, without ever mentioning your fourteen-inch cock and melon-sized cum factories. Back to Transformations Category:Transformations Category:Transformations